


Drive Home

by Scarabsi



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, a small subplot about laundry, david regrets nothing, tommy is angry at david for superheroing after him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabsi/pseuds/Scarabsi
Summary: Tommy dropped him behind a dip in a short hill and crumpled down beside him, catching his breath. “You’re going to talk to me,” he panted out, livid. David opened his mouth but was quickly overtaken. “What the hell were you thinking hanging around with those guys the second I turn my back?”





	Drive Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at writing PWP, which is why it's short, has no direct genital contact, and attempts to touch on some of Tommy's deep-rooted issues lolol

Tommy dropped him behind a dip in a short hill and crumpled down beside him, catching his breath. “You’re going to talk to me,” he panted out, livid. David opened his mouth but was quickly overtaken. “What the hell were you thinking hanging around with those guys the second I turn my back?”

“Who else could I have asked?” David said. “You didn’t exactly give me any emergency contacts.”

“You–” Tommy’s head and arms blurred for a moment as he wrung out a temper. “You _go!_ What kind of superhero are you? You, you  _look around_  and _assess_  the situation, see the fucking monster do whatever-he-did to me, and you beat a tactical retreat, you do what you can to make sure he stays far away from you!”

David could feel his left eyebrow spasm. “I– superhero or not, he had you. I had to do _something_  about that.”

“No!” Tommy winced as a titanic arm smashed the earth five hundred feet away and ducked further into the dip of the hill. He lowered his voice, breath blowing hot against David’s cheek. “Fucking idiot, Prodigy! I hate when people say shit like that! I’m not your brother or your son or anything, you said yourself that I was a stranger, you _don't risk your life for a stranger_ , you should have taken care of yourself.”

David could hardly get a word in before Tommy finished his tirade and David waited a beat before speaking. “I made this decision myself. I am not a child who thinks he’s immortal.” Tommy scowled and his fingertips twitched. “We went in there as a team, and you  _said_  that we were friends, don’t pull the ‘stranger’ thing on me now.”

Tommy slammed his hand into David’s chest and kissed him. David yelped, but Tommy swallowed the small sound with a long drag of his bottom lip and David’s eyes fluttered shut.

His brain involuntarily fed him faint imprints of other people’s lives; different places, with different poses, different temperatures, different hands and different lips. He was kissing fifty people once but one person kissed him four more times and his hand managed to locate the back of that person’s neck. He dug his fingers into Tommy’s hair and his spinning brain decelerated slowly as he rooted himself in his personal reality.

Tommy pulled back; David opened his eyes. “I’m gonna go,” Tommy said, but his voice was husky and his eyes were sluggishly dark. David touched his nose against Tommy’s and met no resistance. “David,” Tommy whispered.

David kissed him with his eyes open, saw their goggles smashing together, watched each hummingbird bat of Tommy’s eyelashes and the way his white hair fell against his cheek. He knew a thousand different things he could do right now that would turn any number of people wild–

A stray kiss turned into a bite and David’s back arched his chest straight into Tommy’s before he could think, and he couldn’t think, could he, because the less he thought the less time he would spend living out others’ stolen lives. Tommy hesitantly bit the corner of David’s lip again and David slid his other arm under Tommy’s shirt with a hungry sigh.

Tommy’s mouth slid wetly away from Davids with a sharp gasp. Both of Tommy’s hands fisted in the front of David’s suit. His face was flushed red from neck to ear. “Your hand is huge,” Tommy breathed.

David smiled as he traced the curve of Tommy’s back and Tommy leaned into his touch. “Never been with a guy?” he guessed.

“I’m not Billy,” Tommy grunted, a little too firmly.

David frowned and blinked away memories of outcast, frustration, alienation, erasure– “You’re not Billy,” he agreed. His hand stopped.

“Shut up,” Tommy groaned, his back arched. “You know what I meant. I’m not Billy. I don’t like men, I’m not like that.”

David slid his arm out of Tommy’s shirt and Tommy looked briefly like he’d been forcibly evicted from his house. David adjusted his position so he could sit up. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

“God, shut up. No. I kissed you first,” Tommy reminded him. He leaned in for another kiss but David stopped him.

“I like women too,” David told him. Tommy frowned. “I loved a girl for a long time. You don’t have to be gay to like men.”

Tommy groaned and turned his head. “Can we talk about this later?”

“Give me the details later,” David said and Tommy leaned back in, but David pushed a hand over his lips. “Tell me right now if you’re sure you want this.”

Tommy glared straight into David’s eyes as he tongued David’s thumb into his mouth and sucked wetly.

David pushed Tommy into the grass and attacked his mouth. Tommy took in a large breath and his entire body shivered against David’s. David fumbled along the hem of Tommy’s shirt until he found it again and resumed from before, sliding up Tommy’s torso and up his chest to feel Tommy’s lungs moving with every gasp and sigh. Tommy put his hands on David’s hips and lingered there before diving boldly for the front.

“Ah,” David cried, and Tommy’s hands were on David’s shoulders at the speed of light.

“My bad,” Tommy whispered and David growled in frustration. He aligned his body with Tommy’s and pressed them together, making sure they could feel each other with clarity through their clothes.

"My bad,“ David said.

Tommy rolled them over and clawed at the micro zipper on the side of David’s suit. He forced it open until it got jammed at David’s waist and he gave up, pulled the hole wider, and tongued up to David’s armpit. David squirmed lightly at the new sensation, fumbling his attempts to fix the zipper and jamming it further. Each one of Tommy’s licks went firmer and longer until it felt like Tommy was licking his abdomen into stone; David could feel himself straining against the jammed suit and cursed the design of his clothes, his decision to superhero without super powers, and probably God, whatever.

"Gross,” David managed to breathe out. Tommy’s tongue swiped up David’s shoulder and then Tommy was kissing him again with the most deliberately defiant curl to his lips, his tongue newly sour with a flavor David was sure was pretty wrong. It tasted good in a package with the rest of Tommy’s touches and moans and breaths and David was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to look his mirror in the eye tomorrow.

“Should I just rip it up?” Tommy asked and it took David seconds to realize he meant the damn suit. “Like, it’s basically trash now, right?”

David shrugged and could feel the suit tugging him for it. “I can fix the zipper,” he said, not mentioning that understanding zippers and being good with a needle were different things. He debated the merits of risking it. Lots of people could sew and he was reeeally frustrated right now.

“Is it machine washable?” Tommy asked as he nipped small bites along David’s torso.

“Probably?” Like hell he could remember off the top of his head. Right now.

“I like those odds.”

David wondered what that meant before he felt a muted warmth tracing a damp line up the underside of his cock. His toes curled inside his boots. “Shit,” he said. “Okay. Damn. Okay. Keep doing–” there was a wetter, particularly nice stroke along the bottom of his head and he gasped. The cloth shifted against his cock as it grew; he shifted to watch Tommy as he measured out his licks, slowly watching the elastic material catch against tongue and head. And Tommy, taking short pauses to stare, as though he only half believed what he saw.

“It’s messed up that it tastes good. Kate is a filthy liar,” Tommy mumbled.

“Your tongue is broken,” David groaned. He leaned back against the grass and squinted up at the sky. He’d actually forgotten that they were outside. Any minute their friends would finish killing the monster and destroy David’s life forever. He could probably lament falling for someone who had zero sense of propriety and timing, except he found that all that dimension-hopping had spent up the last of his fucks.

“My tongue actually is kind of sore,” Tommy said, leaning over David so David could see him theatrically massaging his jaw. “I think I’m done with the licking. Can you show me how guys do it?”

David groaned and put his hands to his face. His suit was jammed and soaked. He had tasted his own armpit. He might very well be developing literal balls of steel. That stranger jackass was smirking unrepentantly down at him and still owed him a bowl of noodles. And it was a really beautiful day out.

He sat up carefully and caught Tommy’s eye on equal footing. Then he shrugged. “Why not.”

He waited until Tommy had excitedly unzipped his pants before he added, “After a little grocery shopping.”


End file.
